Paris
by Chef Erica
Summary: The first in my "Chance Encounters" series. It's short, Please R&R, i love reviews :D


This is the first in what I hope will be a very entertaining series of individual stories I think I will call "The Chance Encounters Series." It is inspired by the fact that both Marguerite and Roxton are well traveled and could have crossed paths any number of times in any number of places and never known it. So, with out further ado…

Paris, 1906

            Marguerite sat in a dark, smoky corner of the Fat Man's Bar drinking a glass of wine. An inebriated man pawed at her as she pretended to laugh at his jokes. 

            She brushed away his offending hand for the fifth time and looked at the ceiling, above which her best friend was riffling through his belongings in his hotel room looking for an artifact a rich collector was paying them a large sum of money to obtain. _Hurry up, Adrienne_.

            A movement to her right caught her eye. A quick peek assured her that Adrienne was successful, but before she could extricate herself from her seat something at the door drew her attention. 

            "Damn," she whispered. A Parisian police officer was talking to one of the bar maids. She was friends with all of them and she knew that they would cover for her and Adrienne, but they were likely to search the establishment anyway. 

            Without a word she slipped out of the seat, much to the distaste of her companion, and began creeping toward the kitchen. Her friend was soon at her side, but before they could escape one of the officers spotted them. "There they are!" The girls dashed through the kitchen, and the chef purposely threw a dozen eggs on the floor, sending one policeman sprawling across the floor and the other on top of him. 

            Once in the alley Marguerite and Adrienne ran for the only way out and started down the dark street as fast as they could, the police in hot pursuit.

***

            Young John Roxton walked through the dark streets of Paris alone. He had just spent the most boring day of his life following William around the city, watching him draw pictures of bridges and towers, and was ready for some action, any action. He knew there were pubs in Paris, and he had visited a few, but they seemed so mundane, now he made his way toward the seedier side of town. A place his brother would never go.

            He had passed several streetwalkers and drunks, who called to him, looking for money, but he ignored them. He had a feeling something exciting was going to happen if he just kept going in the direction he was headed. 

***

            "Madge, do you think we lost them?" Adrienne huffed. Marguerite stopped to catch her breath. It was chilly, and their heavy breathes came out in thick puffs of smoke.

            "I hope so."

            A whistle blew in the distance and they moaned in unison. 

            "OK, if we're going to lose them were going to have to split up, you go down the alley, and I'll head up the street, we'll meet tomorrow at the Pit before my first show," Marguerite instructed.

            They heard voices getting closer. With quick pecks on the cheeks to say goodnight, they took off in different directions.

***

            Roxton heard a whistle blow and someone yelling and went to investigate. _This may be just what I've been looking for._

            Suddenly, a very young woman, no more than 17 rounded the corner and slammed face first into his chest, sending them both sprawling.

            "Would you watch were you're going!" she cried, struggling to get up.

            "Me, you're the one running through the streets like a mad woman."

Roxton stood first, and reached to help her, but she slapped his hand away. "What are you doing out here in the middle…" 

"SHH," she commanded, grabbing his collar and covering his mouth with her hand.

Scuffling feet and shouts could be heard nearby, "I heard voices, I think they went this way."

Just before they rounded the corner Roxton was shocked when the beautiful stranger pinned herself to the wall and dragged him against her, then replaced her hand with her mouth. He quickly figured out what was going on, and decided to play along. He _had _come to this part of town for excitement after all, and what was more exciting than a beautiful fugitive kissing you on a dark street.

The police quickly passed, ignoring the lovers in the shadows. As soon as they were gone Marguerite broke the kiss.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, "I owe you one." 

She turned and began walking away. John quickly recovered from his stupor and grabbed her arm, "Wait, I just saved your life, aren't you going to at least tell me you name?"

She flashed him a smile before answering. "Trouble."

She then disappeared down a dark alley. He could still see her eyes as he listened to her laugh fade in the distance.

***

Please R&R. I would really like to know what you think.


End file.
